Elemental Master
Event Goals * Open 5 event chests to get the Dragon Chest which contains 1000 energy units *After opening the 5 chests, collect 1000 keys to open the Imperial Chest, no keys can be found after opening this chest. * Complete all event quests (30/30) to receive the Golden Tree Amulet (1 coin for each Golden Crystal removed in Crystals/Magical Items mini-game, lasts for 2 days) * Reach the rank of "Master" aka Rank VI (6) to get two new avatars. * Complete the investigation to earn a Warrior's Protective Amulet (Increases max energy by 100 units and lasts for 5 days) * Complete the Animal Tailsmen collection by opening gifts (Save up stars) * Explore the Emperor's Palace in Distortions effect * If a player doesn't have a summoner, you can get this effect in three possible ways. ** Open gifts ** Ignore Past/Reflections mode long enough it'll be replaced with an abnormality, Distortions might show up then. ** Complete the "Slumberous Music" collection (Under "Monsters" collections/tab) Daily Goals * Collect 3 Gifts * Collect Eastern Stars (needed to open gifts, play the Emperor's Palace alace to earn them) * Collect Ancient Keys in the Emperor's Palace * Click on the Golden Pagoda Totem * Play locations to earn Gold Bar's (needed to enter the Emperor's Palace) Golden Pagoda Totem The daily gift totem is the Golden Pagoda in the main square. Every 24 hours it drops items, the variety depending on the rank of the totem. The player will only get an Experience Amulet or Amulet of Searching when collecting the daily reward; the player will not receive both at once. Rank 1: New Year's Shrine * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Gold Bar, 3 Eastern Star Rank 2: Stone Alter * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Eastern Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Gold Bar, 1 Event Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: Water Chapel * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Eastern Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Keys/Gold Bar, 1 Event Assembler Rank 4: Fire Sanctuary * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Eastern Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Keys/Gold Bar, 1 Event Assembler Rank 5: Monastery of Storm * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Eastern Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Keys/Gold Bar, 1 Event Assembler Rank 6: Pantheon of 4 Elements * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Eastern Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet Chests There are random chests around the city that you can open with Ancient Keys, this is part of an event goal. Each chest requires a certain amount of keys to open it and inside that chest are rewards. * White Tiger Chest (Unlocks at 25 keys) ** 20 Eastern Star, 20 Golden Bar, 1 Discover's Magnifier, 1 Lighter, 1 Boy with Carp (Assembler), 50 Energy * Black Turtle Chest (Unlocks at 75 keys) ** 40 Eastern Star, 40 Golden Bar, 25 Ritual Coin, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Deciphering Cube, 1 Tailsmen Knot (Assembler), 75 Energy * Azure Dragon Chest (Unlocks at 150 keys) ** 70 Eastern Star, 60 Golden Bar, 40 Ritual Coin, 3 Deciphering Cube, 1 Boy with Carp (Assembler), 1 Gourd of Happiness (Assembler), Egyptian Amulet (Assembler), Golden Dust (Assembler), Golden Dove (Assembler), 150 Energy, 3000 Coins * Fire Bird Chest (Unlocks at 250 keys) ** 150 Gold Bar, 80 Eastern Star, 50 Ritual Coin, 4 Discover's Magnifier, 3 Decipher Cube, 2 Supercrystals, 1 Boy with Cod, 1 Tailsmen Knot, 1 Gourd of Happiness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 300 Energy, * Golden Dragon Chest (Unlocks at 500 keys) ** 300 Gold Bar, 100 Eastern Star, 100 Ritual Coin, 5 Bomb, 3 Discover's Magnifier, 2 Lantern, 1 Golden Dove, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Boy with Cod, 1 Tailsmen Knot, 1 Gourd of Happiness, 1 Kingfisher, 500 Energy, 10000 Coins * Imperial Chest (Secret Chest - Unlocks at 1000 Keys) ** 300 Ritual Coins, 5 Magnifying Glasses, 5 Diode Bombs, 5 Compasses, 5 Supercrystals, 3 Egyptian Amulets, 3 Golden Doves, 3 Golden Dust, 3 Golden Bracelets, 3 Golden Hieroglyphs, 3 Lens of Darkness, 3 Wolf Seal, 3 Mirror Cubes, 2 Festive Fish (boost), 2 Firebird Necklaces (boost), 2 Elixir of Two Winners (boost), 1000 Energy, 15000 coins Animal Talismans Collection Animal Talismans collection questline appears after completing Military Education quest (1st quest in Stage 3 of Legend of the Cradle event). Complete this collection and these quests by opening gifts. Quests # Fnd Zuni Bear - Keepers of the West quest # Find Christmas Goat - Horn and Hooves quest # Find Eskimos' Walrus - From a Nation of Ice quest # Find Jade Carp '- ''Love for Life quest # Find 'Dala Horse '- Northern Horse quest # Assemble '''Animal Talismans collection - Ritual Gifts quest Related Pages * Related Case: Legend of the Cradle * Related Location: Emperor's Palace * Hidden City Info * Locations * Events Category:Events Category:2018 Events